


Unexpected

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons why Mike knows falling for Rachel is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Done for comment fic but it should have been five sentences and is not!  
> The prompt was "any, any, unexpected romance"

He knows this is a bad idea for a whole lot of reasons. So many reasons that it's impossible to actually enumerate them, but he still tries. 

He's a married man, for a start, even if he hasn't seen his wife in months, even if he's not so sure she wants to be married to him anymore. Things hadn't been great before he shipped out, and that was before the sickness, before their boy died and she was left to bury him as she'd mostly raised him, alone. 

He's not only a married man but an enlisted man, an officer and he knows the fraternisation rules, has had to enforce them recently enough. Doesn't matter that she's not enlisted; she's on their boat, under their protection, so she's close enough for counting.  

She's not enlisted, not married but she was involved with someone, before. She doesn't know where he is, doesn't even know if he's still alive, but that knowledge, that memory is there when she has time to think about it, what with being kind of busy trying to save the human race and all.

And that's the biggest reason of all. 

The fact that she might just be the one person on the ship who can do that. Who can literally save the world. And ain't that something, that he's been trying to do something like that ever since he joined up, and here she is, doing it even though it's something she never wanted to do, never thought she'd have to do. 

She can't be distracted from that; her work is too important.  

And yet. 

Ever since he found her in her lab the morning after the rescue mission, laying down a cup of coffee and a granola bar - "You didn't show for breakfast" he'd told her and she'd laughed, a sound he'd never heard before but one he'd instantly wanted to hear again - there's been something there. She's been eating with the officers, they've been talking in the lab, in the corridors, on the deck under cover of moonlight. 

And one moonlit night, after a good day, he'd stopped talking and he'd kissed her. 

Her kissing him back was a bit of a surprise but a welcome one. 

There are, he knows, a million reasons why this is a bad idea. 

But when she is in his arms, he just doesn't care. 


End file.
